Nothing Matters
Nothing Matters is the sixth episode of Season One of Syfy's Van Helsing. Synopsis Vanessa and Susan are chased by mutated feral vampires in the sewers, arriving back at the hospital only after a hostile takeover. Recap As Vanessa and Susan continue to move through the tunnels, they hear an unfamiliar howling sound. A never before seen creature attacks the two of them, knocking Susan to the ground, then going after Vanessa, taking a bite out of her leg, Vanessa manages to stab it through the skull with a pipe, as Susan attempts to calm her down, Vanessa attacks her, in some kind of animalistic trance, after snapping out, she apologizes. Vanessa falls to the ground, Susan sings to her a song that Vanessa would sing to Dylan. Catherine looks over to a room, curious as to what is inside, Callie is clueless, but Catherine believes that it could be food or supplies, Callie wonders if the world will ever be the same again, Catherine assures her that the world as it is, is only temporarily. They then enter the room, Callie suggests that it could be a toy store, as they both laugh, as she pulls on the door knob, a sharp board comes flying out, nearly taking off her head as it was rigged, Callie screams, running over to Catherine, crying as they embrace one another. Vanessa notices the numbers on the wall, explaining that they correspond to streets, she knows this because of her own bus route, saying that a few more blocks underground, and they can go topside. Susan is concerned with the monsters in the tunnels, but Vanessa needs a break, asking Susan that if they get split up, and she happens to find Dylan, to tell her that Vanessa is alive looking for her, Susan tells her to do it herself as she will be reunited with her daughter. Catherine tells Brendan about the rigged door, apologizing for stealing the keys, Brendan hugs her. He then goes and pulls Axel out of the cage, walking him down the hall with the UV lights, Brendan confronts him on the traps, Axel is clueless, so they hit him in the stomache, Axel hits back, explaining that he has no idea what they're talking about. After being clued in, he explains to Catherine that she should learn to read as it's her fault since the door says keep out, she lunges at him, calling Axel an asshole, saying that he almost killed a little girl. Brendan wants a list of every trap, but Axel wonders why, refusing to do so, telling Brendan to jam it up his ass, so Brendan hits him several times, explaining that they've already taken over the place for good. The Portland Human Resistance move throughout the halls, they talk about another member, planning, all Quaid is concerned about is getting freed. Campbell says that he trusts the other guy, and that if he asks too many questions, his life could be ended fairly quickly. As Quaid unlocks the door, Campbell wants to send the scouts first, but Quaid would rather go herself, and she does. Mohamad heads back to the bridge, he discovers dead bodies and weapons, including a shotgun and a machete. As Campbell waits for Quaid's return, the door opens, someone wearing Quaid's clothing opens the door, but Campbell can't see the person's face, so he requests that the person reveal themselves, its actually a vampire, it charges at Campbell, he fires, killing it, several other vampires arrival, and it's like a battlefield, Campbell quickly realizes it was a trap. Julius waits on the steps for his men's return, hopefully with Vanessa, but only Scab returns, explaining that he failed due to being attacked by the sewer beasts, and that Vanessa is likely dead as well. Julius croutches down, wiping his blade across his comrade's face, wondering how he could possibly be sure, then going into a fit of rage. The newcomers are eating in the cafeteria, Brendan asks Callie to get him more food, she does so happily, Brendan informs Catherine that she'll be okay. Catherine quietly leaves, saying that she's fine but needs time to herself. Susan reveals something that she never told anyone else, she has a kid, she tries not to think of it, she was young, her father wanted her to get rid of it, so she ran off. She shares this with Vanessa, saying that she gets the feeling because there's not a day that she doesn't think about her child, Vanessa hugs her, then they finally find their way up. As the survivors discuss their current dilemma, Axel is cut with Mohamad's spear by Catherine, she screams at him, asking how he likes her trap, waving the blade back and forth as Doc, John and Nicole yell at her to stop, Flesh tries to grab the blade, but it cuts him, Axel tells her to stop, she swears that she going to kill him. Brendan comes just in time to stop her, as she walks away, Brendan apologizes as he claims to be able to control his group, as that's not the way he operates. Brendan assures them that it won't happen again, but Doc doesn't take comfort again, Axel explains that it better not happen again, if it does, he will kill whoever it is. Sam uses a mirror that he carries around to listen in on the newcomers conversation without them knowing, John wonders if he's listening to them, while Nicole asks if he always carries that around, Sam explains that the newcomers are planning to execute all of them. Vanessa explains that something isn't right as the creature in the tunnels bit her, but they're right outside the hospital when the vampires attack. Susan manages to unlock the door and get both of them safely inside, Vanessa explains that the bite is really hurting despite the fact that she normally heals faster than that. Brendan is surprised to learn that Vanessa is back, he hands Catherine the keys, telling her to bring Doc to the cafeteria. Flesh is working on a way out as Catherine comes to the cage, telling Doc they need her. Doc explains that they banned Mohamad, stabbed Axel, and they plan to execute them. Brendan explains that its only temporary, Vanessa says bullshit as Mohamad would never kill anyone, Brendan says that he just wants to get to the bottom of it. Vanessa agrees to stay out of it as long as they leave Susan alone, and they'll leave once she's healed, but she's lying. Doc goes on to say that she thinks that she can trust Vanessa, and that they're trying to escape through a grate in the ceiling, Vanessa has a message for Axel, but she whispers it. Catherine wants to know what they do next, as they can't keep them locked up, Brendan agrees that Axel is the problem, if they can get rid of him, they may be able to get to the bottom of everything. Doc begins to verbally attack Susan, Susan pushes her, Doc grabs a blade, threatening to kill her, as Doc is escorted back to the cage, Brendan tells them to stop it. Susan reminds them that they aren't involved, so they'd like some fresh clothes and space, Catherine then puts Doc back in the cage and walks away. Doc tells them that Vanessa is back, she has a plan, Axel needs to find a way out, if he can catch Brendan off guard and secure the doors on both ends of the wing, Vanessa and Susan can take out the rest, then taking out the generator. Nicole volunteers to get the lights, in order to disorients them, Axel doesn't want her help, Doc tells him that he needs to learn how to trust, so he agrees. Vanessa then wants them to create a "rat trap", get them all jammed in on one end and kill them. John thinks that the plan will fail, and that they will all die. Callie enters the cafeteria, greeting Vanessa, she's happy that Vanessa is back, she says that she likes it at the hospital, Vanessa wants to play a game, but they can't tell anybody as it'll ruin the game, she then tells Callie to go hide, and don't come out until Vanessa finds her, Brendan come sin, asking if they would like diner, Susan declines. One of the newcomers touch Susan, calling her babe, she then takes him out along with another guard, dispatching of them both pretty easily, smashing their heads in with a pan, then taking their guns. Axel somehow manages to escape, then locking of the doors with wire, and breaking a broom stick to use as a weapon. He's stopped by one of Brendan's men, then the lights go out, Axel slides across the floor, then attacking the man with the broom stick and finishing him off with the rifle as the rest of the newcomers run away. Axel fires on several of them killing multiple newcomers, then taking them out with an axe. Brendan fires at him until he has no more rounds, Axel comes out from behind the corner, explaining that it didn't have to be that way, he asks for the keys, Brendan says he should've killed Axel to which Axel agrees, then knocking him out. Catherine is terrified, up against the door in fear. After locking up those that were left from the newcomers, Axel asks if Susan, who he refers to as the new girl would like to come, she explains that she's not going anywhere with Flesh as he was once a vampire, apparently a rather nasty one Axel explains that he's one of them now, but she continues to look at him with disgust. The survivors have a group meeting, deciding what to do with the remainder of the newcomers, Axel doesn't know what to do, he just knows that he did what he had to, Nicole explains that he did what he wanted to as he slaughtered their entire group, he explains that the world is now. Flesh explains that they were people, who were murdered. John wants to know if that's how Axel handles everything, but the group comes to an agreement, they then realize that Callie is missing, as Vanessa sleeps on the table, Callie approaches her, saying she heard shots, she wakes up, Vanessa hugs her, apologizing. Campbell is back at the headquarters, he has Sheema on the table with a blade to her face, explaining that Quaid is dead and that Sheema is a traitor, she claims that she didn't know it was a trap, he explains that it had to be her, he wants to know who Shemma betrayed them to. Then the vampires arrive, Rebecca enters, looking for someone named taka, but Campbell claims that he doesn't know who she's talking about, she then kills Campbell, and lets Sheema off the table, she now wants Shemma to lead her to the others. Axel let the remainder of newcomers out the cell, he has his gun raised, they plead with Axel to not throw them out as it would mean certain death, but Axel and Doc explains that it's nothing they weren't going to do to them or that they didn't already do to Mohamad. Brendan reminds them that there's still a killer inside, they explain that they can't go back out there, they need one more chance, Callie begs Vanessa for them to stay, but she can't allow that. Sam and Axel lead them down to the door, saying that they'll have a chance if they make it out of the city. Callie runs off as Vanessa tries to comfort her, she sneak out the door as the rest of the newcomers leave, Susan wants to let her back in but Axel refuses to open it again. Doc examines Vanessa' leg, she worried about the wound as Vanessa is getting worse, but she doesn't care, Doc wants to talk about Callie but Vanessa wants to drop the conversation. She then asks if it would've been better if they had just been killed in the hospital. Doc cuts her finger, then sucking on the blood with suck pleasure as a vampire would. Cast Starring: * Kelly Overton as Vanessa Van Helsing * Jonathan Scarfe as Axel Miller * Christopher Heyerdahl as Sam * David Cubitt as John * Vincent Gale as Flesh * Rukiya Bernard as Doc * Trezzo Mahoro as Mohamad Supporting: *Laura Mennell as Rebecca *Hilary Jardine as Susan * Alison Wandzura as Nicole * Aleks Paunovic as Julius * Terry Chen as Brendan * Sarah Desjardins as Catherine * Naika Toussaint as Sheema * Jennifer Copping as Quaid * Ben Cotton as Campbell * Macie Juiles as Callie * Rowland Pidlubny as Scab Multimedia |-|Screenshots= Image Gallery Provided by: Syfy Network Nothing_Matters_1x06_Susan_hold_Vanessa_next_to_dead_mutated_vampire.png Nothing_Matters_1x06_Axel_meets_with_Brendan.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Axel_shooting_Brendan's_group.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Axel,_Susan,_Doc,_Sam,_Brendan_and_Catherine.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Callie_leaving.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Campbell_and_the_Resistance.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Campbell_looks_over_dead_body_of_the_fallen.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Catherine,_Callie_and_Brendan.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Doc_checks_on_Susan_and_Vanessa.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Doc_sucks_on_her_own_blood.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Doc,_Susan,_Vanessa,_and_Brendan_in_the_Hospital_cafeteria.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Flesh_and_Doc_angry_at_Axel_about_the_slaughter.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Listening_in_on_Catherine_and_Brendan's_conversation.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Mutated_vampire.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Rebecca_questions_Sheema.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_The_Survivors_(Axel,_Doc,_Flesh,_Sam_and_Nicole).jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Vanessa_hugs_Callie.jpg Nothing_Matters_1x06_Vanessa_plays_hide_and_seek_with_Callie.jpg |-|Videos= Van Helsing 1x06 Promo Van Helsing Season 1 Episode 6 Promo VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 6 Sneak Peek Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 6 'Hospital Massacre' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 6 'I Know Your Scent' Syfy VAN HELSING Season 1, Episode 6 Inside Van Helsing Syfy Trivia *Vanessa doesn't heal after being bitten by a mutated vampire. *Susan is familiar with Flesh's time as a vampire. *The survivors took the hospital back over. Episode Guide References }} Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes